


The Mafia - Minbinsung

by Iam_Pluto



Category: B.A.P, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Seo Changbin, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Murder, Top Bang Chan, Top Bang Yongguk, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: All the things will be finished after you die.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 12





	1. Begin

The silence of the night was indeed tense. Especially if it is only accompanied by crickets shouting to each other, or the sound of waving leaves in the wind. Night world is creepy. For anyone, anywhere, they could lose their lives just because of lack of lighting or the lack of moonlight.

But who would have thought among humans who have that fear there are those who really like the darkness of the night. Even longing that the night never ends, because dark is a pleasant paradise on earth.

Accompanied by the ticking of the clock indicating two o'clock in the morning, puffs of cigarette smoke as well as a completely dark room lit only by a candle in the corner of the table did not dampen the horrified grin on the lips.

"Do this work well and the island is yours."

The interlocutor laughed lightly, nodded his head a little.

"This is not a difficult matter, tomorrow I will send the heart to you. My men are all trained."

This handsome man with a tattoo of a dragon engraved on his temples and forehead again puffed out cigarette smoke from his thick lips which were darkened by the nicotine sticks.

"I want you to come straight down. Give me the heart with your hand."

The man dropped his hands, a moment later a large envelope was given by one of his men who stood firmly behind.

Then put the object on the table, inviting a curious frown from the other person.

"He's a big boss's son, of course valuable. At least he should die in the hands of gold like his father, right?" The nicotine bars are back in a delicious sip.

"Besides, it's time for you to show your power. I'm telling you, Jey will be your opponent, Matthew."

Ah, looks interesting.

**Starting with:**

**Lee Minho as a Matthew Lee**

  


**Han Jisung as a Jey One**

  


**Seo Changbin as a Martin Seo**

  


**Bang Chan as a Christopher Bang**

**Bang Yongguk as a Joseph Bang**

Threeshoot projects!


	2. The Mafia - One

> × <

A white car at exactly nine seconds to forty-three in the evening stopped in front of a house, when the engine was turned off the crows stopped their screams. That night the moon appeared full, the dimness did not really dominate but the feeling was still tense.

The driver got out of the car, held his breath as he scrutinized his surroundings to make sure that he was really alone. Then without waiting he opened the fence of the house, which seemed uninhabited because the headlights were not on at all. And get in there right away. Lock the door properly.

Then his feet walked quickly toward the descending stairs, the living room of the house was completely empty without any household furniture.

It didn't take long for him to find a door that became the end of the stairs he stepped on, heaving a sigh of relief that had been unconsciously stifled.

 _Tik_!

"Jeez!"

His body spontaneously fell to the floor when suddenly found a creepy figure (not so creepy actually) was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. The blackout room supports the impression of horror there. He cursed loudly when he felt his tailbone ache.

"You scare me!" He exclaimed irritably, holding out both hands asking for help getting up. And the figure obeyed without saying much, even though he could hear a snort of annoyance from his breath alone.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come home past seven."

_Click_!

The lights were turned on, everything was now within sight. On the new scolding that he got only in return, his body was knocked down onto the couch reluctantly tired.

"I got into a crazy party! They didn't let me go home before dying of drunkenness."

His head was still dizzy due to the influence of the dozens of shots of liquor he was drinking until it felt like his throat could burn. Luckily, his body's control over alcohol is so stable.

"I hate to hear excuses, but I forgive you this time. Now go clean yourself and sleep."

His eyes narrowed at the command that always sounded exasperated, a look of judgment fell on the figure of the long-haired and tattooed man who was now sitting next to him.

"Now you've acted like my parents, _huh_."

"I am indeed a substitute for your parents, Martin."

Martin, _ah_ he hated that name. A name that requires him to always wear a mask wherever he goes. Who controls himself every time the protection mask he wears starts to become aware of the outside world.

Rather than fighting over the role of an old man who was taken over by a stranger, Changbin chose to take a moment to think back on something suspicious when he was on his way home earlier.

Until ignoring the babble on his side.

"Someone was following me."

"---uh?"

"Ever since at the club where we were partying, there was someone who kept looking at me. Ah, not one person, but two. Looks like they are a gang."

His head lifted, found the other person who was originally a shady light became brighter. Another deep breath escaped from the lips.

"Shit, he started to move." His jaw tightened, a growl of anger meant nothing because now the time he had never expected had finally arrived.

"Who is _he_ , Joseph?"

Although Changbin understands that every breath he takes is a guarantee of death that has always haunted him since the death of his family, he never knows who this angel of death is chasing him.

Everything is too gray, not even overtly transparent. His life is surrounded by secrets.

"From now on, avoid quiet places and minimize talking to other people, especially strangers. I will pick you up."

That easy question was never answered even though he was urgent. His body was brought against the back of the sofa, his head resting on his arms folded below.

Completely disregarded orders that were sickening to hear for a long time.

"Joseph, shouldn't you tell me everything? Instead of running away, let me face it."

"No. You can't fight it."

Changbin almost chuckled, but only the slightest chuckle escaped his lips, thanks to the ridiculous joke.

Why not?

Because losing your life should be paid for with your life too, right?

> × <

Still on the same night, on its other dark side two figures stood facing each other not too far away. But also not so close that you could hear the sound of breath.

At least the smirk beneath the faces of each can be printed clearly.

"Either luck or not, nice to meet you again my old friend."

The man, who has a wound that extends between his eyes and eyelids as a result of the flickering of his katana a few years ago, took a step forward, his face mask was lowered so that the sincere smile can be seen easily.

"That's the worst greeting I've ever heard." The others also took a step forward, but had no intention of showing his faces.

"Ah, you don't understand the so-called pleasantries? Don't be so stiff, as an old friend I honestly miss you. Maybe we can spend some time together, in the Red Room like before? Their service now, uuh better."

The others chuckled, if he could while spitting out something at the face that still had his signature devilish smile on it.

"Why did you accept it?" He's not the kind of person to chit-chat, and the question that just passed is a reminder that precious time will be wasted.

The other person immediately caught the point, "Matthew, why are you in such a hurry, _hmm_? Are you hungry? We can eat first--"

"Answer or I'll shoot you in the head right now, Jey." It was not just an empty threat, because now inside his coat the trigger of the gun had been pulled. Sounds loud in the lonely night.

"You already own lots of exotic islands with your hookers. Why did you accept Chris's offer?"

"Oh wow, are you interested to hear my reason?" Jey or Jisung, the man put on a surprised face that was completely playful.

"You're too rich and of course you won't need the island will you." Jisung nodded to that statement.

"Then leave everything to me." Matthew--Minho--added that caused Jisung now stepped his legs wide until he stood up and stopped right in front of his ex friend.

"So is this how a dog licks his master's leg, Matthew?"

_Cuih_.

"I don't need that damn island, because my gift is more attractive. You, just lick that spit and continue to be the stupid dog to that asshole Chris ordered."

Again their farewell was a harsh curse that would inevitably lead to bloodshed.

> × <

"Just one ice americano, please," he said, handing over four banknotes worth 1,000 won to the cashier's waiter.

"Wait a minute, please."

Changbin nodded slightly, cradled boredly as he waited for his order to be finished. A few annoyed grunts escaped his lips as he recalled the telephone conversation with Yongguk--Joseph--a few moments ago.

" _Tch_ , he said he would always pick me up. That bastard wanted to dump me on purpose." Complained irritated.

He was annoyed half to death because Yongguk couldn't pick him up due to a sudden, damn thing that required him to go home on the bus. Actually it's not a big problem, but remembering the incident last night made him anxious. Moreover, the distance between the bus stop and the house is quite far.

" _Ah_ , excuse me for interrupting. Can I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?"

Changbin made a little jolt when someone appeared before him with a big smile. Stunned for a moment before finally nodding his head.

"O-oh, just a moment."

Changbin immediately took his backpack, reached into the contents of the bag for a pen and paper that was requested. Then hand them both to the stranger who nodded his head back with a cute smile.

"Thank you."

Hey, his face is not that foreign to Changbin. Like he had met, but he could not remember when and where.

"I heard that you are a Chinese tutor, maybe you don't mind being my teacher?"

"Huh?"

The paper that had been asked to be handed back to him, his forehead frowned, full of confusion when he read the letters written there. An address.

"Tomorrow come to my place, I really need your help. And introduce me, I'm Matthew. Anyway, nice to meet you, Martin."

_Matthew huh_?

> × <

Although he rarely rides public transportation including buses, Changbin never minded having to jostle in there and even exchanged sweat. Because at this time, even with a standing position and one hand holding on to the pole, he could still fall asleep.

The burden that he had carried from morning until the sky began to darken made his sleepiness unbearable.

Even the noise of vehicles passing by, or the chatter of the people around him who pressed his body was unable to end his sound sleep.

To the point that the tip of the blade that was pointing straight at the lower left abdomen was no longer felt. The person in front who was now supporting his body with his arms wrapped around his waist so he didn't fall was looking straight.

The figure leaned forward until the distance was no longer a barrier, his lips directed to Changbin's ear, who was still in his sleep.

" _Sleep tight, Changbin_."

Then the small knife with the handle is engraved with the letters 'J' and 'O' which originally drew it into the padding Changbin is wearing in tune with the stranger's body away.

A moment later Changbin woke up after in his dream there was a cry calling out his real name that had been forgotten.

> × <

See u next chapt!


	3. The Mafia - Two

> × <

Morning greeted again, Changbin had completed all his routines including getting ready before going to work. But unlike usual, this time he prefers to ponder in his room while paying attention to two different shaped objects in both hands.

Tilted his head towards the bedroom door, then let the blinds drive all over the room even out the window. Making sure that this time he was completely alone.

His breath exhaled softly before returning to focus on the two objects he was still holding. A small knife engraved with the letters 'J' and 'O' is also a piece of paper containing an address that he got yesterday.

"Why do I have this knife, huh?"

Changbin always carries a gun, namely a gun that always hides neatly under his socks as well as a pocket knife on the necklace he wears. And certainly not the knife he found in his coat pocket last night.

After the three-year of his father and mother's death last night which coincided with the incident he was being followed in, things started to get suspicious.

Someone suddenly asked him to become a Chinese tutor which he actually quit the job a few months ago. Then the existence of this foreign knife appeared.

Plus since yesterday, Yongguk has not shown the bridge of his nose. The man said he had important business until now his whereabouts were unknown and could not be contacted.

"Ah, this world is creepy--"

"Who's creepy??"

Changbin hurriedly hid the two objects under the pillow so that the blade of the knife had scratched his right palm without realizing it. The man was only too surprised by Yongguk's sudden appearance from behind the door.

"HEY!!"

The one who was shouted laughed crisply while bringing his half naked body wrapped in a towel into Changbin's room with a face without sin. And so presumptuously took his place next to the man with the dark but clear obisidians of another man.

"Dammit." Changbin returned to cussing, eager to scratch the silly face of the man next to him.

"It's wrong to be called yourself not answering. You don't work?"

His eyes rolled, Changbin immediately hit Yongguk on the head with his pillow mercilessly.

"It's because of whom I haven't left yet, huh? Give me the car keys, you really can't be relied on!"

After he finished cursing Yongguk even though he was still not satisfied, Changbin took the backpack that he always carried everywhere. Without needing to hear the protests or lectures Yongguk was about to shout, his feet had already walked away.

"DON'T COME HOME NIGHT!!"

"Whatever."

> × <

"Say it."

"He lives with another man."

His forehead frowned, attracted by the words his subordinate had just spoken. Gives him the cue to sit down so he can hear more clearly.

"Who is he?"

"Joseph Bang, a former gangster leader who held power in the North. As well as a member of 'The God Gang' with Jhonny and Chris."

He listened silently, letting his men explain. Because in the next few minutes, his work will begin.

"But three years ago it was declared missing while leading a plot to kill the big boss, Chris said he died as a result of the intense battle with Jhonny."

In the next second when the story was finished, a faint grin crept over his lips. The tie collar loosened his collar.

The taste is just getting more interesting.

> × <

Remembering a life full of fakes made those footsteps tread slowly. The car being driven is left parked far from the workplace so that at least it has plenty of time to explore its thoughts.

He don't know if it's just the feeling or what, but suddenly something flashed into his head. Where in his brain is now shouting a voice saying that whether tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, he will no longer be able to see this world full of lies.

Shouldn't that be something to be grateful for, so that he no longer needs to pretend and get away from this tiring universe.

But again, he wasn't quite ready. Even though he wanted to get his breath into his chest cavity, he still wanted to get his revenge. At least let the pain be avenged before he too drowns.

 _Sreekk_!

" _Eh_ \--"

"Your hand is bleeding."

" _Huh_?"

His petals flickered repeatedly when suddenly his hand was pulled by someone who was now standing in front of him while raising his right hand which was bleeding fresh blood.

The dim pupils were rounded and before long a stinging sensation emerged from the wound.

"How can?"

The man in front of him sighed softly, then pulled his wrists out without permission. Bringing his feet stepped hastily to match the others.

"Eh, where are you going?!"

Obviously he would not want to be taken away by strangers just like that, with the strength he had that hold off. A small hiss escaped his lips as the wide incision was swept away by the wind.

"You're hurt."

The man utterly expressionless, Changbin winced when he found a scar extending on his left eye which was covered with hair. This strange person somehow made Changbin shudder.

"What's the deal with you!" He jerked angrily. And Changbin had no reason to be nice to people who took him personally.

The man brought his body closer, again took Changbin's wounded hand. Not giving time for him to step back.

His rough fingers brushed Changbin's palms, again his escaped hiss as it touched his wound lightly. Surprisingly, he could not do anything, but surrender as if he was letting the angel of death take over his soul.

The man with the scar then licked his blood in the man's own hand, and he almost screamed at the action. Yet again, his body just froze on the spot.

Being the son of a violent mobster does not mean that he is accustomed and okay to seeing someone lick someone else's blood like ice cream. Especially now that they are in a crowd, and strangely people don't seem to care about that crazy act.

" _Hhh_ \--you.." His breath caught in his throat.

"Have you ever tried drinking your own blood? Slightly rancid but sweet, as a gem should be. Am I right?"

Changbin increasingly lacked the ability to breathe air.

"You scare him Jey," a voice called out between Changbin who was the stranger before him, the glued body taken over.

"You're just right on time."

"I had an appointment with him to teach me Chinese, didn't I, Martin?"

Changbin turned his head, suddenly his empty mind was now full again when he found a strange but familiar man next to him. Middle embracing his shoulders.

Ah, Changbin realized one thing.

And at the same time his body reflex worked well to land an elbow on the chest of the man he called Jey, and a fist for someone who introduced himself as Mattew yesterday.

The people around started paying attention thanks to the blows that made the loud sound, but they still didn't have the courage to help or at least intervene. Waiting and watching from a distance is the best option for them.

"Ah so you _that_ people are?!" He exclaimed now more well controlled, even out loud.

"You mean the angel of your life? Yep."

Jisung ended the pain in his elbowed chest, "If you will come in a good way, I will make sure you die in peace."

Changbin spat, laughter escaping his lips.

"I'm not going to die at the hands of a licking dog like you guys."

And that very second his legs lifted to fly at Jisung, landing right on the man's face. While his hand quickly pulled the necklace he was wearing, it broke, immediately opened the folds of the small knife and pointed it at Minho who dodged well.

The two men grinned together, even Jisung did not seem to be in pain at the kick he got.

"Okay, you are quite interesting, too."

Immediately kicked in the stomach, Changbin staggered. Not having had time to touch the ground, his body was held back to give an overview of the jaw. And it drew hysterical screams from all around.

"GO FROM HERE OR I SHOOT YOU ONE BY ONE !!"

Minho pointed the gun in the air, and without needing a second warning everyone ran away before they were hit. Changbin in his hand hissed in pain from his jaw, but he didn't care.

"Bastard," he exclaimed before now he slammed Minho's body to the ground, using his leg strength to kick back the man in the stomach.

It was clear that Jisung did not remain silent, he gave Changbin's neck tightly before slamming the body back to the ground and again hitting the face mercilessly. The penknife in Changbin's hand fell off because his previously injured hand was unable to grip firmly.

Jisung sat on his stomach, looking with satisfaction at Changbin, whose bruises were now starting to appear. Meanwhile Minho got up, walked over to Jisung and Changbin who were under him.

The man excused himself by kicking Changbin hard in the face, the soles of his heavy shoes slamming hard against the face until a loud sound came out of it. Maybe a nasal bone or at least a broken jaw.

Changbin lost badly. Until the crazy Minho stops his actions when Jisung gives a signal.

"So, you lost to these dogs, Mr. Seo?"

Jisung grabbed Changbin's chin, brought the heavy lids to the grin that still lined his face.

"So pretty, beautiful."

Both Jisung and Minho spat in the battered faces before taking Changbin's body to where they had provided it.

> × <

After Changbin left, Yongguk was only able to shake his head a little while sighing softly.

"He's stubborn, just like Jhonny."

Yongguk mumbled a little until he realized there were red drops on the floor of Changbin's room. His forehead creased in surprise.

"Umm, where's the blood?"

His head turned around, looking for the source of the drop of blood until when his eyes were on the pillow on his side it turned out that there was a blood spot there.

The red color was still fresh, it was confirmed that it was new blood. Without thinking Yongguk grabbed the object, the wrinkles on his forehead became clearer when he found a small knife with a paper under the pillow.

His hand grabbed a piece of paper as well as the knife without any weight, then examined the two objects with full of questions hanging around his head.

"Huh, 'behind Kartidal Mariana, Matthew Lee's house number 179'?"

Yongguk read the inscription on the paper, his lips pursed in thought.

"Mattew Lee? Sounds familiar--"

" _Jey One and Mattew Lee, they're my best dogs, Jo."_

"Wh--shit !!"

> × <

😉


	4. Finish

_Byuurr_!

The cold water that poured on his face could not help but wake him up from a long sleep. His thick petals were forced open, although only a line, he could faintly see someone's face now in front of him.

He coughed because his nose was drenched in water, his breath came back short when he heard the screams of laughter shouting in the unfamiliar room.

"Sleep tight, _hmm_?"

He was still trying to regain his sanity, trying to remember what had happened the last time before he was stuck with both hands on the lock using the chains that were wound on each iron pole at his side. Meanwhile, both times were allowed to kneel on the ground.

"Fuck"

He cursed as he spat, his eyes glistening grimly at the two men who were now on their hips in front of him. Their lips were grinned broadly.

"Is it still appropriate for your sharp mouth to stab when you are on the edge of a cliff like this? Your guts are big too."

Minho, the man walked towards Changbin and then one of his hands stroked the top of his wet head. Changbin dodged it, but before that happened his hair was pulled firmly.

Changbin chuckled curtly, laughing lightly. The limp of his eye actually stabbed sharply like a drawing sword.

"I've never been afraid of lowly dogs like you-- _AKKHH_!"

"As it turns out, apart from having a lot of guts you are arrogant _huh_. Even in this state, your mouth still has time to suck other people. No wonder they want to kill you soon."

Jisung did not give Changbin the opportunity to finish his sentence with a strong kick in the man's stomach. Then he grabbed his chin again so hard that his nails pricked Changbin's skin mercilessly.

"Then what are you waiting for ?! Kill me as the job of a dog licking should."

Jisung again wanted to land a punch to the face that was no longer like that, but Minho immediately caught his hand. The man took Changbin from Jisung's hands, gave him a full look.

His iris scrutinized each of the figures' curves, letting a temporary silence take over before his involuntarily stifled breath exhaled softly.

"Sleep as much as you want. You're not our only goal." His exposure, which seconds later caused the other man's pupils to widen in disbelief. Even Changbin did not fully understand the meaning of Minho's words

"What?"

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow, Joseph will come. You have to be even more battered than this, so just wait for the time. Every three hours I and he will come back to at least beat you up. Hope it doesn't make you die. Just pray."

Jisung watched Minho walk away without going into more detail about what the man had just described. Just a gesture to follow him away.

This was beyond their plan.

> × <

"DAMN CHRISSS !! YOU'RE OUT AWAY!!"

A loud scream was accompanied by a crash on a large door like a museum, causing a loud crashing sound. Not caring about the big people blocking his body from entering, his intention to kill the man who was now standing with his back to him could no longer be resisted.

"HEY PASSAGE !!! WHERE ARE YOU HIDDING MARTIN? !!"

The white sclera was flushed, there was a dew that was weaving there so that it wouldn't fall carelessly when the name 'Martin' escaped his lips.

"Let him go."

The figure said, in cash many hands that filled his body were released. He immediately ran into it, swinging a fist that hit the handsome face of the man with the dragon tattooed forehead. Wine glass in hand smashed on the floor.

His collar pulled firmly, his eyes staring at him. "You bastard! Tell me where Martin is? !! HAH? !!" In every word that came out, there was a burning anger, which had been forcibly buried and finally sank too.

The opponent chuckled lightly, ignoring the sharp stab through the dark net.

"Why ask me? You lost your bride, oh what a shame." His hunchback was fearless, replying to the sword with an equally sharp katana.

Yongguk, the man returned a strong fist to the face that was so handsome. Until his body is now slammed hard onto the floor of the expensive marble.

"You're acting like this. Do you think that he will see you? Huh, don't dream. You killed his father, and you now want to take his son from me? No sense."

Chris, the man got up from his collapse. The punches didn't mean anything, didn't leave any pain or anything. He has been immune to that taste for a long time.

"It should be me who is angry," he now grabbed Yongguk by the collar, and casually threw out his equally strong fist. The man with the warm smile bounced, his jaw twitching.

"I should beat you!" He grabbed Yongguk's clothes again to take another punch, giving Yongguk no time to breathe. "I'M THE WHO SHOULD KILL YOU!!"

_Bughhh_!

Chris' stomp on Yongguk's body that was thrown to the floor, his legs kicked mercilessly into the older man's body. His own sibling. But that brotherly relationship has ended a long time ago. Leaving a residue of revenge that was now slammed into the face of the man who was lying weakly.

The thump between the material of the shoes and human flesh sounded really loud. Yongguk's complaints also echoed.

Within minutes, Chris made Yongguk unable to open his eyes. Fresh blood splattered on the floor and even that handsome face could no longer be recognized. Finally Chris stopped, his chest pumping heavily.

He knelt in front of Joseph who was between life and death, his breath caught uncontrollably. The petals were heavy too, but not a glimmer of pity crossed Chris's mind, at all.

"You know Jo, something that I can't have means that no one else can have it. Including you."

The last time the face was kicked, it caused a loud buzz in Yongguk's ears who even had the strength to complain of pain. He was completely helpless. The anger that was previously overpowered drowned itself.

As Chris stepped away, his eyes grew heavier. Until the buzz in the ears subsides, all contact darkens.

> × <

"You think Chris is really going to give the island away for free?"

Jisung sucked the nicotine stick between his lips, "I don't care. That's not my goal."

Minho was clutching his arms, frowning nervously. Jisung realized that, the smoke he inhaled slowly escaped from his lips enjoying the bitter sensation given by the tobacco stick.

"He promised power over me, you know he is now the full owner of The God Gang. I'll be one of its members, fuck that cheap island."

"Chris won't be that easy to give it to you. He's got rid of all the old members, don't be stupid."

The suction on his cigarette stopped, Jisung looked at Minho who did the same. His breath is wasted regularly.

"Then what about that person? He was already locked up, killed or not, it has no effect." Said the owner of the wound in his right eye.

Minho shook his head a little, "I'm not going to kill him. I don't kill someone for no reason."

Jisung shuddered, looking strangely at Minho, whose expression was squeaky.

"Ewh, since when did you become soft like this? Killing is our job, for the sake of survival." Jisung explained, he almost spat in the face of his interlocutor if only Minho put on a serious face.

"I'm not going to take the life of an innocent person because I'm an angel-hearted gangster. After all, if anyone needs to be killed it's definitely not Martin."

As the devil's grin crossed Minho's lips, Jisung completely understood. Although they are sworn enemies, sometimes they look more like soul mates.

> × <

_BRUKKK!_!

The noise that came from the heavy weight crashing into the ground disturbed Changbin's slumbering. His bruised and swollen eyes opened with difficulty, his head looked up immediately.

His head turned in all directions before falling to a point in front of him, where a man in a neat suit stood with a sinister smile.

Then the focus was drawn to a man who was lying on the ground with his body tied, the plain white shirt and the bright blue shirt worn that were no longer in shape because now the bloodstains covered their true colors.

In time, his pupils widened when he found out who the figure was now lying weakly covered in wounds. His heart sank in pain.

"Jo!!"

Seeing Yongguk in such a severe condition made Changbin unable to hold back his power to be free. His legs were stiff from kneeling for too long, he tried to get upright and take steps. He pulled the two hands linked by the chain loose, but it was clear that the effort was in vain.

"J-joo!!Joo!! You hear me?!!"

Changbin was still trying to break free, his feet trying to tread so he could reach Yongguk in front. Never mind that now his wrist has the potential to get scratched.

"Ahh, I'm so moved. See, you even cried over him?"

Changbin lifted his head, casting his blurred gaze on the strange figure standing next to Yongguk. The man crouched down, his right hand slapping Yongguk in the face.

"Hey, wake up. He called you."

"W--who are you?"

The man stopped his actions, directing the cold blindness at Changbin.

"Me? You don't know me? Too bad, I'm a little disappointed you didn't recognize me." He got up, then stepped closer to Changbin. He ducked, leveled his body with Changbin.

"It's not really important for you to know who I am, after all your life won't be that long. But maybe before that, I'll tell you something important."

Seo's chin was gripped, pulled firmly so that the irises aligned with Yongguk's body on the ground.

"The person you believe is the one who took your father's life. He also killed your mother and sister. Shocking isn't it? Of course."

Changbin's ears filled with that fact, he turned his head slowly towards the man who was none other than Chris. Inside his eyes was a gloomy glint and anger that made Chris almost burst out laughing triumphantly.

"Ehemm, I know you definitely won't believe it but that's the truth--"

_Cuihh_

Changbin spat in the face fearlessly.

"Shut your mouth, bastard!" He growled as he watched Chris chuckle while wiping the spit on his face.

"Ah, shit." The man hissed before examining Changbin's stomach until now he was vomiting blood. Gushed onto Chris's clothes as the body collapsed. Both Changbin's locked hands were rubbed against the metal rim again, one more motion might be able to scratch his skin.

"You and your father are the same, never trusted me and always put this trash first. I'm hurt, you know?"

 _Plakk_!

"If you only obeyed my wish, none of this would happen. Humans like you are stupid, no wonder."

_Bughhh_

Fresh blood flowed from Changbin's mouth, the rancid smell of blood so pierced the sense of smell. But Changbin no longer cares about him, his gaze falls back on Yongguk, who at least is still breathing even though it is difficult. His mind was crying out for gratitude because now his lips were no longer able to speak.

Chris took out a holding gun from under the black coat he was wearing, "the chitchat is over. Now let's pick up each of your deaths and say thank you later in hell."

The point of the gun is aimed at Yongguk, Changbin who realizes it is unable to breathe. His head shook as hard as possible.

Chris grinned, "Be patient honey, it's your turn soon." The woodpecker is pulled.

Changbin tried to get up, rebelled again so he could be free and banished Chris from firing the bullet at Yongguk. Once again, apart from his wrists which were now starting to pour out a thick, fresh red liquid, his body could not be separated.

"Jo."

In the next instant, the thumping sound produced by the bullet that shot fast and straight at Yongguk's head made Changbin freeze.

 _Brughh_!

"Hhhh..J-jo?" Changbin felt his chest tighten, as if oxygen was no longer around him. When the blinds began to fade in line with him, his chest felt like he was being squeezed hard.

"Joseph?"

"Holy crap."

Minho ran towards Changbin, quickly releasing the man's two hands which had been wound deep enough. The body which had no strength completely collapsed.

Meanwhile, Jisung checked the condition of Chris, whose nape was pierced by hot lead. Just when the man shot Yongguk in the head, Minho aimed his bullet at the chairman.

"Jey, get him right away. Before he loses so much blood!"

Without thinking, Jisung motioned for his men to follow Minho's orders to take Yongguk's body to the hospital. Meanwhile, Minho still keeps Changbin in his arms.

"Don't worry, he won't die."

Changbin did not respond to anything, blank straight eyes without emotion, his body still felt frozen.

"Hhhhh..hhh."

Until another second, the man who was now exhaling his breath was difficult. His body shaking violently, Minho bit his lip. Completely guilty.

Jisung knelt beside Changbin, exchanging glances with Minho in silence. He pulled the man's arms around his shoulders. Minho followed without needing any further directions.

"You have to live, at least so we don't have to feel guilty."

Although he did not answer, Changbin was fully listening and aware. He was angry, but his body was unable to respond with a fist or kick.

The dew that had accumulated on the lid finally fell as the lids closed, soothing the emotional turmoil in the chest. Changbin tightened his grip on each of the clothes the two foreign men were wearing.

"You have to pay for it."

Both Minho and Jisung carried their promise.

> × <END> × <


End file.
